Discography Pt. 5: 2000 ff.
Discography Pt. 1: 1950s-1969 - Discography Pt. 2: 1970-1979 - Discography Pt. 3: 1980-1989 - Discography Pt. 4: 1990-1999 =2000= Singles *Rico: "Symphony" b/w "Matilda" (7": Grover /D, Nov. 2000) - "Der Reggae-Posaunist, der Musikgeschichte schrieb, meldet sich hier mit einer neuen Single zurück! Zwei Tracks, die grooven und mit ihren Melodien direkt gefangennehmen. Rico Rodriguez stellt wieder einmal unter Beweis, dass er nach wie vor der Meister seines Instrumentes ist, und dass seine beseelten Kompositionen und sein inspiriertes Spiel unvergleichlich sind." (Grover) LPs *Rico: Get Up Your Foot (CD: Grover /D, released in Feb. 2001) Soloist with *The Mad Lighters: Shine (CD) *Fidel Nadal: Selassie I Dios Todo Poderoso (CD: Ultima Talent /Argentina) Sampler/Re-issues *Rico: "Get Up Your Foot", on: V.A.: 'Up Your Ears Vol. 3 (CD: Grover /D) *Don Drummond/Rico Rodriguez: Reggae Jazz Attack (2CD: Charly /D) - Good idea, but strange compilation of Duke Reid produced Don Drummond tracks from the 1960s and Rico's 1995/1997 release Wonderful World / Rico's Message. What makes the compilation interesting is the obvious difference between the two trombonists. Drummond is a very good inventor of melodies. But Rico has a far better feeling for his instrument. There is much more soul in his expression. *Roland Alphonso: Something Special: Ska Hot Shots (CD: Heartbeat) - Rico on "Federal Special", "Proof Rum" and "Grand National", all originally recorded and released between 1958-1961) Heartbeat 11661-7728-2, 2000 - a.jpg Heartbeat 11661-7728-2, 2000 - l.jpg *Laurel Aitken: Godfather Of Ska Volume 3 (1963-1966) (CD: Grover /D) - Rico on: "This Great Day", "Jenny Jenny", originally rec. in 1964 and 1962 *Laurel Aitken: The Pioneer Of Jamaican Music (CD: Reggae Retro) =2001= LPs *"Wareika Vibes", on: JA-13 (project coordination): Heroes Of Kingston (CD: Jamdown /UK) As band member *Jools Holland: Swing Album (CD) *Jools Holland: Small World Big Band (CD) Soloist on *"The Cat", "Black Starliner", "Change The Mood", "Give It Up" on: Rude Rich and the High Notes: Change The Mood (CD/LP: Grover) Sampler/Re-issues *Rico Rodriguez/Roland Alphonso/Dizzy Moore: "Magic", on: V.A.: Knock Out Ska (CD: Heartbeat /US) =2002= Singles *Rico Rodriguez & Rafael Anker: "Mountain Of Wareika" b/w "Lionpaw & Zebra: Dubwise" - Prod. by Lionpaw; mixed by Zebra & Lionpaw. Rec. at Linpaw studio /Geneva; released on 7": Cultural Warrior Music CW7004 /CH LPs Soloist on *Floyd Lloyd: Believer (CD: Tropic 16) *Damon Brown: A Bigger Picture (CD: 33JAZZ 33JAZZ068 /UK) - www.damonbrown.co.uk Sampler/Re-issues *Rico & Friends: Going West (CD: Cactus /Creole) - material from the early 1970s *re-issues of the three original Specials LPs on enhanced CDs: Specials, More Specials and In The Studio contain videos =2003= Singles *Digi Dub: "Day One One Dub" (10": David DVD 1 /UK) LPs *''Togetherness'' (CD) - Recorded live 2000 in Argentina; re-issued in 2006 on CD: Delanuca /US As band member *Jools Holland: Small World Big Band Friends Pt. 3 (CD: WEA) Soloist on *Super Furry Animals: Phantom Power (CD) Sampler/Re-issues *"Rico's Special", "Rico's Farewell", "Cuban Blockade" on: V.A.: The Rough Guide To Ska (CD: World Music Network, 2003) *"Judgement" on: Max Romeo: Ultimate Collection (CD: Hip-O /Island /US) - from 1970, credited to Rico Rodriguez and written by Max Romeo and Rico Rodriguez *Rico's Combo: "Youth Boogie", Joe Mansano: "Life On Reggae Planet", Rico Rodriguez: "The Bullet" on: Tighten Up! The History Of Reggae In the UK (CD with the book by Michael de Koningh and Marc Griffith Image:Tighten Up CD 500.jpg =2004= LPs As band member *Tom Jones & Jools Holland (CD: WEA) Soloist on *Laurel Aitken: Live At Club Ska (CD: Trojan) *"Panic in Babylon" > Lee "Scratch" Perry: Panic In Babylon (Damp Music) - Nach langen Jahren des Wartens ist mit "Panic In Babylon" ein herausragendes Album von dem alten Reggae-Zausel Lee Perry am Start. Komponiert wurde die Musik in der Schweiz von den White Belly Rats, mit denen er auch dieses Jahr live zu sehen war! Auf die dichten und treibenden Dubreggae-Rhythmen der Band legt Perry seinen eigenartigen Gesang, den man als spontane Poesie begreifen und zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn bzw. Erde und Weltall verorten könnte. Sehr schön ist zudem die Tatsache, dass sich beim Titeltrack Rico Rodriquez mit seiner Posaune einfindet und den Tune veredelt! Endlich wieder ein aktuelles Album von Perry, das einen dicken Tipp wert ist! Aufatmen & genießen!! - k.f. Sampler/Re-issue *Rico: Wareika Dub (CD: Island /Japan) *Rico: Trombone Man (2CD: Trojan /UK) *Black Roots: On The Frontline (CD: Makasound /France) =2005= Singles Soloist on Ray Davies: "Thanksgiving Day" (5"CD -Ext. Play-: V2 /UK) LPs As band member *Jools Holland & His Rhythm & Blues Orchestra: Swinging The Blues Dancing The Ska (CD: Radar /WEA /UK) Soloist on *Little Tempo: Superdub (CD: Speedstar International VICL-61620) Little Tempo website, 5.7.2014 : Tracks: 1. "Rasta de pon dem" w/ Rico Rodriguez & Tony Utter / 2. "Ring my Dub" / 3. Exotic Dub / 4. Weather Dub / 5. Summertime Dub / 6. Mars Dub / 7. Mental Dub / 8. Panther Dub / 9. Flying Dub / 10. Army of Fari Dub w/Rico Rodriguez & Tony Utter jk_superdub.jpg On Video *Laurel Aitken & Friends: Live At Club Ska (2DVD-Videos: Cerry Red CR DVD 093) - DVD 1: The Return Of Laurel Aitken (concert Jan. 2005); The Tribute Concert (Benefiz Januar 2004) Image:Live At Club Ska DVD 300.jpg = 2006 = LPs *''Wareika Vibes'' (JA 13 /UK) - recorded already in 2004; for more information, see: JA 13 *''Japa Rico - Rico Rodriguez meets Japan'' (CD: CBS / Japan) Image:JapaRico 2006 C500.jpg Soloist on *BamJimba: Routes (CD: BamJimba Productions /UK) - BamJimba WebSite *Pama International: Trojan Sessions (CD: Trojan TJCCD325 /UK) *Peeni Waali: "Sha" (Mensch AGR-014 /CH) - for details see: Mensch 3000 Image:Routes CD 300.jpg Image:Trojan Sessions 500.jpg Image:Sha 2006 300.jpg Compilations/Re-issues *"Rainbow Into The Rio Mino", on: V.A.: Alpha Boys School: Music In Education 1910-2006 (CD: Trojan TJCCD179 /UK) *''Togetherness'' (CD: Delanuca /US reissue from 2003 live album) *''Joe The Boss. The Productions of Joe Mansano'' (2CD: Trojan TJDDD 339 /UK) =2007= Singles Image:GRO SP 03 C 500.jpg *''A Message To You, Rudy'' (7": Grover Supreme GRO-SP03 /D); 3-Track EP mit brandneuen Aufnahmen des legendären jamaikanischen Posaunisten - rund 40 Jahre nach dem Original und fast 30 Jahre nach der Version der Specials macht Rico eine 'eigene' Version von 'A Message To You, Rudy'. (Grover) - Tracks: A1 "A Message To You, Rudy" // B1 "Rastaman Shuffle" / B2 "You Can Count On Me" =2009= Singles *Rico Rodriguez & Brian Edwards: Vision of Alpha / Welders: Laboring b/w Eric Blowtorch and the Welders: Most Dangerous Man / Prince Jazzbo: Free Up Your Mind Dub (12": Bopaganda! Disco Slab BOP 011 /US) File:BOP011 1.jpg File:BOP011 2.jpg =2011= Soloist on *Alan Kushan & Fizzè: ShabTab (Mensch AGR 017) Mensch AGR 017.jpg =References=